Marus Xand
Strategy POSITIONING: When his script runs, it starts with him teleporting from wherever you are to the area just to the west of the carpet and south of the eastern stairwell. He will remain there for several seconds, then teleport to the same relative position by the western stairwell, and then will finally come to rest at the northern end of the "room". It is best to fight him in this location. At this point, he will emote and dare you to cross a line. The 'line' he refers to is landmarked by the end of the red carpet and the two southernmost pillars. This line represents the point at which you are subject to his ranged attacks. ADDS: When he finally comes to rest on the northern end of the room, several animated weapons spawn on the stage and make their way to you. Their names are "mage of war" and "minion of war". The minions do less than 400 dps and can therefore be largely ignored, but the mages of war are responsible for providing Marus with an immunity to damage. Marus is rooted at his position at this time. During the time when these adds are present, anyone who is south of the aforementioned "line" is subject to his ranged attacks at which point he "picks up" one of the adds and throws it at you, hitting you for an average of 15,000 piercing damage. (Unable to determine if this is Tallon's Barb of Tallon's Order, but the end result is the same) If, at any time, all of the adds are eliminated, he will start his teleporting script again by porting back up to his spawn point, to the east, to the west, then finally to the north and the adds will spawn again and you will repeat the process of burning the mages of war. For this reason, it may be beneficial to keep one of the adds mezzed or rooted in order to keep his teleporting script from restarting. DAMAGE IMMUNITY: Burning down all the mages of war will cause his immunity to wane and make him vulnerable. It was not clear whether he became vulnerable due to the death of one particular mage of war, all mages of war, or one or more mages of war falling below a certain percentage of health, but it was very clear that they are directly related to his immunity. ATTACKS: Marus Xand has a 0% crit chance. His melee attacks was exclusively slashing, with a moderate percentage of double attack and flurry attacks, and accounted for over 70% of his total dps every time this fight has been parsed. He also has a periodic and untimed slashing AOE that hit people in the party from 4,000 to 10,000 damage. His non-melee attacks consisted of a disease-based that was easily resistable with a resistance of 5,000 or more, and a very frequent magic-based attack that never hit for more than 1,500. Randomly, a member of the group will be hit with a curse that is simply a target lock on Marus Xand and is not self-curable by a healer. This leaves the solo-healer limited to healing whoever Marus is targeting (which tends to bounce quite a bit) and whoever is in range of their group heals or wards.